fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Ending! Episode 50
Volf has traveled through the portal and back to Corper. Wolfgang has woken up with a badly injured back. Wolfgang) IT HURTS! Elemention Volf) I know you're in pain...I just don't know what to say... Wolfgang) I know...Did we win? Elemention Volf) Yeah...Just it doesn't look like you did... Wolfgang) I KNOW! I SHOULDN'T BE HURT! Elemention Volf) And it's kind-of my fault... Wolfgang) I'll be fine later on, so don't blame yourself... Elemention Volf) Okay... ( All of the sudden, something gold is on the ground ) Wolfgang) ... Elemention Volf) WHY IS HE STILL GOLD! Wolfgang) AND SECONDLY! WHY IS IT SCAR! Elemention Volf) ...Wolfgang... Wolfgang) VOLF! HURRY UP, YOU NEED TO GET ME BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW! Elemention Volf) Okay...Okay... [ 20 minutes later ] BEEP! BEEP! YOU HAVE A CALL FROM NINTENDOCAN! ( Wolfgang presses the talk button ) Nintendocan) He's dead...Wolf did it! Wolfgang) He didn't do it... Nintendocan) Then who did it? Wolfgang) Volf and me... ( A tear falls down Wolfgang's face ) Nintendocan) Wait...What's wrong? ''' '''Wolfgang) ...Dad, Wolfie....They didn't...THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT! Nintendocan) Wai... ( Wolfgang hangs up before Nintendocan could finish ) [ 10 minutes later, Wolfgang arrives at the house ] Elemention Volf) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) VOLF! SHUT UP! Attro Volf) ... ( Wolfgang jumps off Volf, but lands on the ground holding his back and the top of his helmet on the ground ) ( More tears run down Wolfgang's face ) ( Wolfgang gets back up and pulls the helmet off ) ( Volf turns to his ball form and follows Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang walks through the half broken door ) Wolfgang) MOM! UNCLE WHOEVER! ( Wolfgang looks around ) Wolfgang) WHY! WHY ARE THEY ALL GOLD! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! HOW CAN THEIR KIDS GET HELP FROM THEIR MOMS WHEN THEY CAN'T EVEN MOVE! Elemention Volf) Wolfgang... ( Wolfgang runs down the steps, but trips after the second one ) ( Wolfgang rolls down the steps and lands back first on the sandy ground ) ( Tears flow down Wolfgang's face ) ( Wolfgang turns himself over and tries to stand up ) Wolfgang) ... Elemention Volf) ... Wolfgang) Daniel...Garren...WHY DID THEY DESERVE THIS FATE! THEY'RE JUST KIDS! ( Wolfgang searches the room for everyone else, but doesn't find anyone else ) Wolfgang) WHERE ARE THEY! ( Wolfgang runs up the steps, ignoring his back pain ) Wolfgang) Err... ( Wolfgang calls Nintendocan back ) Nintendocan) Yes... Wolfgang) GET EVERYONE ON CORPER! Nintendocan) Why? THE NEWS PEOPLE ARE HERE TAKING INTERVIEWS! ' '''Wolfgang) TOO BAD! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! ' '''Nintendocan) FINE! I'LL JUST TELL THEM THAT YOU'LL TALK TO THEM TOMORROW! Wolfgang) AND SEND SOME PEOPLE TO GET AIRZEL, CRIMSON, AND RED...PLEASE! ( Wolfgang hangs up ) Wolfgang) SAMANTHA! ( Wolfgang runs through the hallways, screaming Samantha's name ) Wolfgang) COME ON! ANYBODY! ( Wolfgang starts to hear people crying and moving ) Wolfgang) I guess...I'll guess they're up there! ( Wolfgang runs to the closes staircase and runs up the floor ) Wolfgang) SAMANTHA! ( Wolfgang opens each door he walks by ) Wolfgang) The last door... ( Wolfgang opens the door ) Wolfgang) ... ( Tears start to rush down Wolfgang's face ) ( Wolfgang tries to talk, but he can't ) ( Samantha grabs Wolfgang's hand, pulls him in, and slams the door ) Wolfgang) What happened! Samantha) Arric and those terrible beast... ( Wolfgang's face starts to get serious looking again ) Wolfgang) I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED HIM! Samantha) Arric took May, Christian, Crystal, Ray, and Persona... Wolfgang) SO HE TOOK MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS...What about the others? Samantha) They're over here... ( Samantha pulls the covers off them ) Wolfgang) Hey Johnny) Sup? Jane) Hi Mike) Hello Trent) Hello Alice) lo... Wolfgang) Your dads' are coming... Johnny) What about your dad? Wolfgang) Uhh... ( Wolfgang looks at the ground ) Wolfgang) ...He's dead... Samantha) ... ( Samantha hugs Wolfgang with a hard squeeze ) Samantha) Wolfgang... Elemention Volf) Oh crap! Wolfgang) O_O ' '( Wolfgang holds his scream in ) Elemention Volf) Wolfgang really hurt is back... Samantha) Oh... Wolfgang) It's fine ( Wolfgang, in head, I'm surely not fine at ALL! ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Flashbacks_and_Differences!_Episode_1 Does series 5 have a "healthy start"? Yes No Maybe so Good plot, enemies known, just don't mess the plot up! Grade of Unknown Ending! Episode 50? ( The series finale) S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Elemention Volf Category:Samantha Category:Nintendocan Category:Johnny Category:Jane Category:Mike Category:Trent Category:Alice